


Second Kisses in Summer

by McG



Series: Written for the RS_500 challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is being over-sensitive to jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Kisses in Summer

"Did you have anything to do with that?"

“Hmm... What?” Remus asked, lazily stretching. He was sprawled across the bed in Sirius’s flat, a thin sheet draped across him, bunched up round his waist where he had pushed it off to cool down slightly. The curtains were pulled across the windows, but the sunlight streaming in was still incredibly warm, and with the noise of the birds singing outside the open window, it was amazing Remus had managed any sleep at all.

“James has _proposed_ ” Sirius spat out the last word as if it was something distasteful. Remus grinned, still not opening his eyes, one hand reaching to rub an itch on his side, while he tucked the other under his pillow and settled his head in the crook of his elbow.

“Good for him. Was Lily pleased?”

“She said yes, if that’s what you mean. They’re both idiots, total and utter idiots.”

“Well I think it was very brave.”

“We’ve only been out of school two weeks!”

“There is a war on, Pads. Not jealous, are you?” Remus struggled to keep a note of amusement out of his voice.

“Jealous?! What of? You know fine well what my feelings about Lily Evans are.”

Remus chuckled, “You see, the infamous Lilyevans, all-one-word, is why you are jealous. You wish that James would be taking you up the aisle.” he waggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

The gentle good humour and lazy teasing of a sunny summer morning stopped abruptly.

“Shut up, Remus, just shut the fuck up.” Sirius stormed out the room, leaving Remus staring after him.

 

***  
The noise of tea cups being violently placed on the kitchen table finally forced Remus out of bed. He pulled on a pair of Sirius’s jeans that had been abandoned by the bed, and lounged against the door-frame, watching Sirius make tea.

“It was only a joke, Sirius.”

“I know.” Sirius stopped fussing with tea bags and leant against the kitchen bench, head bowed in defeat, his back firmly to Remus.

“Padfoot? Come on, tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s just... You lot all keep making jokes like that. Prongs thinks it’s hilarious that we’re living together, and he keeps saying stuff about you being my toy boy and what-not,”

“He’s never said anything about it to me...”   
“He wouldn’t, would he? Joking about your family isn’t allowed. It’s not as if it’s your fault that they rented your room out to exchange students. But he’s dying to laugh about it all the time. And when he found out that you share my bed, I thought he was going to wet himself. Lily Evans actually had to pour cold water over his head.” Sirius sighed, deeply. The electric kettle clicked off, and he poured the water into the pot.

“You explained about the bed sharing?”

“Tried to. He would barely let me speak enough to explain about your night shifts, and he reckoned I was backtracking when I did”

“Sirius? Pads?” a short pause, “Hey, look at me?”

Sirius turned slowly, and leant back against the bench again, he looked at Remus standing leaning in the doorway, shirtless. His rib cage was clearly visible; pale scarred skin stretched over a barely muscled chest. The borrowed jeans that were slightly too big for him were showing the too thin hip bones protruding from his skin, and a stark white scar stretched over the left one; a perfect straight line that Remus was always secretive about. Good looking, Sirius thought privately. Not in the obvious way like James with his Quidditch muscles, windswept hair and rakish stubble. But handsome nonetheless.

“Is this because we kissed?” he asked, gently.

Sirius flushed bright red and open and closed his mouth a few times before he could actually speak.

“You said you wouldn’t mention that again!”

“No, I know, but now you’re being paranoid about a simple joke. No one ever needs to find out, we both know it was just us messing around, and people would understand if we did have to explain it to them. Which we don’t! Or at least, we won’t unless you keep on being jumpy about it and everyone gets suspicious.” Remus tried not to raise his voice, but he couldn’t completely disguise the frustration at Sirius raising suspicion.

They were interrupted then by the bell over the fireplace announcing the imminent arrival of a guest by floo. A second later, James Potter stumbled out of the fire and smiled in welcome.

“What the fuck are you doing here Prongs?” Sirius asked, still obviously worked up.

“I’m celebrating, imbecile, we’re going to have a picnic in the park,” he grinned at this, “she, ah, she sent me on ahead to round up the troops and reserve a spot on the grass. She’s wrapping up some sandwiches, says we’ll all meet in half an hour. I’ve told Peter, he’s coming after some family thing, and I though we could invite Alice and– Are those his jeans?” he asked Remus, staring at the clothing in question. “I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” he leered, laughing.

Sirius snapped at this, and launched himself across the room. Remus caught him with an arm around the waist before he could get close to James.

“Calm yourself down,” he directed at Sirius before turning to James, “we’d love to come on your picnic, Prongs, congratulations by the way, we just have a few things to sort out here and then we’ll be right along. Oh, and if you could stop making queer jokes about Sirius, that’d be much appreciated, I don’t fancy him kicking me out to live on the streets just because he can’t take a joke. We’ll bring dessert, goodbye!” he hustled James back into the fire expertly, and then turned, manhandling Sirius backwards until he was pinned against the wall. Sirius tried to protest, but Remus cut him off.

“Listen to me, Pads. I have had enough of this weird behaviour out of you. I don’t know what’s going on inside your head but now is not the time to talk about it. I want you to think properly about why this is upsetting you and then if you want to tell me, I’m willing to listen. But you’re being childish and I can’t be arsed with it, frankly. Is that a deal?” he spoke in a low voice, face just inches from Sirius.

“Yes, alright.” Sirius sounded defeated. But as soon as Remus released his grip, Sirius pushed him back, spinning him round so that suddenly it was Remus pinned against the wall. He leant in and kissed him furiously, Remus was too stunned to try and stop him.

“What?!” total shock when Sirius finally released him.

“Just gathering information for me to think about. I’m going to go ahead to the park, I’ll see you there in a bit.”  
 Sirius crossed back to the kitchen, and picked up the bowl of fruit that Remus insisted they keep, then turned and Apparated away, leaving Remus still trying to process what had just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/profile)[rs_500](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/) November 2008; _Recipient:_ [](http://fullmoon-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[fullmoon_dreams](http://fullmoon-dreams.livejournal.com/) _Keywords:_ Brave, Grass, Wrapping _Dialogue:_ "Did you have anything to do with that?"


End file.
